The Joker (Earth 9514)
The Joker is one of the Batman's greatest villains who broke Barbara Gordon (Earth 9514)'s back for six years and put Jason Todd (Earth 9514) in a coma. Noted for his insanity, he plagued Gotham for years until his death from cancer inducing poisons. But recently, he returned as mysterious men and women. History Origin The Clown Prince of Crime has had so many conflicting origins before he became the Joker, but what is known is that he was originally a black mailed petty thief called the Red Hood. But one night, when he was trying to steal from ACE Chemicals, Batman swooped in on the scene. When the Red Hood saw Batman, he fell into an ACE Chemicals vat of chemicals and flowed through the Gotham sewers until he came out in an alleyway with the iconic appearance. Crusade against Batman Joker has lead a personal war against Batman for several years, having shaped Batman's allies and enemies and even Gotham itself in his own image. Cancer, Death, and Rebirth Eventually, a middle aged Joker learnt that he had contracted cancer from exposure to several poisons, such as his Joker Gas, and went into a downward spiral. During this time, Jason Todd was the current Batman, something Joker recognized due to the brutality Jason fights with. During a fight with Jason, Joker drugged him and while he was unconscious, Joker used a small mole like machine built by CADMUS and attached it to Jason's neck. The machine would slowly turn Jason into a Joker clone and would start to control him through sleep walking through the Jokers genetic and mentality transmitted through the machine. This started up after Joker finally passed away, and Jason would slowly start implanting the same device into 9 other members of the Bat Family. They were Selina Kyle-Wayne (Earth 9514), Damian Wayne (Earth 9514), Stephanie Brown (Earth 9514), Barbara Gordon-Drake (Earth 9514), Tim Drake (Earth 9514), Dick Grayson (Earth 9514), Bruce Wayne (Earth 9514), Cassandra Cain (Earth 9514), and Carrie Kelly-Wayne (Earth 9514). Dramatic Return These Joker clones didn't start popping up until 2043, three years after Terry McGinnis (Earth 9514) and Peter Parker (Earth 9514) appeared as heroes, and almost 30 years after the Joker's disappearance. At first, they were written off as members of The Jokerz (Earth 9514). After their debut, they then started attacking other members of the new Family, as well as those that are also Joker Clones, just to throw the heroes off their trail. After Terry and Peter follow the Joker clones actions, they find that their building a satellite mounted with a missile launcher that will launch a gas that is a mixture of the Joker Gas, the steroid Venom, and Scarecrows fear toxin, as well as nanobot models of the joker cloning machines, and the blast radius is large enough to engulf Gotham. This means that the Jokers want to turn the entire city of Gotham into a city of Jokers with super strength. When they figure this out, the Jokers then reveal that they are holding the entire bat family hostage at the abandonned ACE chemical building, the very building the Joker was born. It is here that the Joker clones grotesquely transform into their clones before the two heroes eyes and reveals to them the truth. The two heroes fight the ten Jokers and are equally matched. Eventually, Terry has the batmobile remote controlled drive through the building and Terry and Peter get into the high tech car which transforms into machine gun modeled mounts that fire electric rounds that electrocute the Joker clones so powerfully that the CADMUS machines are destroyed, killing the Joker forever. After that, each hero then deactivates the satellite before it can turn the city into the Joker Nation. But what isn't known is that the founder of the Jokerz, Joker's Daughter (Earth 9514) , was in fact a Joker clone from the start of her campaign. Joker2.jpg|Bruce Wayne as a Joker Clone. Joker1.png|Dick Grayson as a Joker Clone. Joker3.jpg|Damian Wayne as a Joker Clone. Joker5.jpg|Jason Todd as a Joker Clone. Joker4.jpg|Tim Drake as a Joker Clone. 63Joker5.jpg|Cassandra Cain as a Joker Clone. 63Joker4.jpg|Stephanie Brown as a Joker Clone. 63Joker2.png|Selina Kyle as a Joker Clone. 63Joker3.png|Carrie Kelly as a Joker Clone. 63Joker1.png|Barbara Gordon as a Joker Clone. OriginalRedHood.png|Joker as the original Red Hood. Category:Versions of The Joker Category:Earth 9514 Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Body Control Category:Insanity Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchists